Happily Ever After
by Cassia Cinnamon
Summary: [SiBum] [OneShoot] [Re-post] Wonnie janji senyum terus ya? Biar bummie makin suka sama wonnie / Bummie juga, banyak makan ya... biar pipinya makin chuby


Author : **Cassia Cinnamon**

Title : **Happily Ever After**

Cast : **SiBum** (**Choi Siwon** x **Kim Kibum**)

Another Cast : **Banyak**

Genre : **Friendship**, **Romance**

Summary : **Wonnie janji senyum terus ya? Biar bummie makin suka sama wonnie / Bummie juga, banyak makan ya... biar pipinya makin chuby**

**Warning!**

BL, alurnya ngebut _buzzzzzz_, typo(sss), OOC, gak sesuai EYD, readersss harus pada maklum ya *todong pake killer smile Kibum*

.

.

.

.

.

**Taman Kanak-kanak**

Sepasang anak TK sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang, nafas mereka terasa ngos-ngosan setelah lomba lari yang di adakan Yang seonsaengnim.

"Ini minum dulu" ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil menyodorkan botol berisi air putih

"Gomawo Siwonnie~" balas anak yang satunya kepada 'Siwonnie' kemudian ia langsung menegak air putih dengan napsu "ehhh... Air nya habis, Siwonnie belum minum kan? Yaahhh mianhae~ bummie ambil air bummie dulu deh buat wonnie. Tunggu yah" muka 'bummie' merasa bersalah dan berlari ke dalam kelas. Tapi di tahan oleh lawan bicaranya, Choi Siwon.

"Gwenchana~ Wonnie nanti aja minumnya, bummie duduk aja dulu, bummie masih capek kan?" Siwon tersenyum sambil mengajak Kibum duduk

Kibum mengangguk "nanti kalau mau minum ambil punya bummie aja ne.."

"Iyaa kibummie" Siwon greget dengan tingkah laku Kibum, ia mengacak-acak rambut Kibum

"Ish, wonnie! Rambut bummie berantakan" Kibum merapihkan rambutnya dengan manyun di bibirnya

"Hahaha~ masuk ke kelas yuk, waktunya makan siang nih" Siwon berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kibum berdiri.

"Okay, wonnie bawa bekel apa?"tanya Kibum seraya berjalan menuju kelas

"Cuma bawa kimbab. Bummie apa?"

"Ihh~ kimbab buatan eomma-nya wonnie kan enak, bummie bagi yaaa~ bawa kimchijeon"

"Okeh, kita saling tuker makanan ne~" mereka sampai di meja belajarnya, teman-teman yang lain juga sudah siap dengan bekal makan siang masing-masing. Tinggal tunggu aba-aba dari guru baru deh makan bersama ^^~

Siwon membuka bekalnya "Huwwaaa~ kelihatannya enak wonnie. Bummie mau ne? Ne?" Kibum histeris sendiri melihat bekal yang dibawa Siwon

"Haha~ kalau bummie mau ambil saja semuanya~ tapi bekalnya bummie buat wonnie oke? Kkkk"

"Ahh jinjja? Jinjja?! Ahhhh gomawo Siwonnie baik sekali" Kibum menukar kotak bekalnya dengan kotak bekal Siwon"Selamat makan!"

Siwon tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kibum yang kelewatan lucunya. "Ihh wonnie makan dong~ atau kimbab nya di bagi dua aja deh" koar Kibum lagi

"Gak usah~ ini wonnie makan. Hehe"

"Kibummie~" panggil Siwon

"Hmm?" Yang dipanggil mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Siwon

"Ke taman yuk? Naik ayunan" ajaknya

"Ahh enggak ah~ bummie belum ijin sama eomma. Nanti bummie di marahin" gelengnya dengan imut

"Ayolah~ sebentar saja… Aku malas di rumah, nanti wonnie anterin sampai rumah deh" Siwon bersikeras mengajak Kibum main

"Baiklah" Kibum dan Siwon melangkahkan kaki ke taman dekat rumah Kibum.

Sudah dekat dengan taman tersebut, Kibum langsung berlari menuju ayunan. Siwon kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah Kibum. Dan ikut berlari menyusul anak tersebut.

Mereka mengayunkan ayunan yang mereka naiki... _Wohoooo_ teriakan mereka saling bersaut-sautan. Dan memamerkan senyum bahagia ke satu sama lain.

_Fyuhhh_ Setelah capek berteriak, mereka diam sejenak.

"Wonnie masih punya makanan nih" Siwon membuka ransel dan mengeluarkan snack. Kibum menghampirinya

"Bummie minta ya~" ia mencomot snacknya dan melahap. Lagi-lagi Siwon tersenyum melihat kegiatan Kibum yang menurutnya lucu "Hehe, Wonnie manis kalau tersenyum~ pipinya bolong hehehe" ia memegang kedua lesung pipi Siwon gemas

Siwon hampir tersedak mendengar ucapan Kibum "Bummie juga~ pipi bummie chubby… Makan yang banyak ya~ biar makin chubby hehe" tak kalah gemas ia mencubit pipi Kibum yang bulat.

"Ish~ appo" Kibum mengerucutan mulutnya dan mengelus pipinya hingga merah

"Hehe mianhae~" Siwon ikut memegang pipi Kibum

"Gak sakit lagi…" Siwon melongo "…melihat senyum wonnie jadi hilang sakitnya~ hehe wonnie tetap senyum ya? Biar bummie makin suka sama wonnie" senyum Kibum merekah.

"Eh?" Siwon malah salah tingkah "Oh i..iya pasti~ hayu kita pulang" Siwon menggandeng Kibum.

**Sekolah Dasar.**

"Eomma~ apa bummie sekelas sama wonnie?" tanya Kibum kepada sang eomma

"Gak sayang~ Siwon kakak kelas kamu" jawab Eomma-nya

"Eh? Wonnie, hyung bummie dong?"

"Hm, iya~ yasudah sana berangkat sama Appa… Nanti telat"

"Ne~ Annyeonghaseyo eomma" Kibum mencium pipi Eomma-nya

Di sekolah…

"Siwonnie hyuuuunggg~" teriak Kibum menghampiri yang dipanggil

"Annyeong Kibum-ah" balas Siwon "Kita satu sekolah ya~"

"Ne hyung~ bummie baru tau kalau Siwonnie hyung, sunbae bummie" jelasnya "Mianhae~ bummie kemarin-kemarin gak sopan manggilnya"

"Gwenchana" Siwon mencubit pipi Kibum dan tersenyum

"Hehe~" Kibum tersenyum bahagia "Nan—" perkataanya dipotong

"Ya! Siwon-ah ayo kita main bola" teriak Eunhyuk dan Donghae sahabat Siwon

"Baiklah" Siwon mengangkat ibu jari kepada Eunhyuk dan Donghae "nanti saja ya, mengobrolnya. Annyeong~" kemudian meninggalkan Kibum sendiri

"Ck, Siwonnie hyung sudah punya teman baru" Kibum menggerutu sepanjang koridor sekolah

Bell pulang sekolah dibunyikan _Kringgg Kringgg_

Namja berpipi bulat tergesa-gesa keluar dari kelasnya, untuk bertemu seseorang. Ketika bola matanya bertemu seseorang yang dicari ia berteriak "Siwonnie hyung~~ pulang bareng yaaa"

"Mianhae~ aku naik sepeda…" ucapnya langsung berlari keluar sekolah

"Hihhh" Kibum menggerutu untuk kedua kalinya

"Eomma~~~ Siwonnie hyung jahat" teriak Kibum

"Kibummie~ pulang-pulang kok teriak-teriak, kenapa Siwon ha?" Eommanya menuntun Kibum ke meja makan

"Siwonnie hyung gak mau temenan sama bummie lagi huweee" Kibum merengek sambil duduk di kursi makan

Eommanya menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk "Tidak mungkin Siwon seperti itu~ ia hanya ingin bermain bersama teman-teman baru nya saja"

_Glek Glek glek _Kibum menenggak separuh jus jeruk tersebut "Siwonnie jahat! Eomma kapan lagi main ke rumahnya Siwonnie hyung? Biar bummie ikut"

"Bummie hari minggu saja main ke rumah Siwon, yah? Jangan marah-marah dong sayang" Eommanya mengusap kepala anak semata wayangnya

"Ne" singkat Kibum dan pergi ke kamar

Hari Minggu tiba…

"Siwonnie hyuuuuunggg~~~~~! Annyeoonggg" Kibum nge-scream/? di depan rumah Siwon. Kemudian menekan bell rumah _Ting Tong Ting Tong_

"Eh Kibummie~ Annyeong" Siwon eomma akhirnya keluar dan membuka pagar rumahnya

"Eomma~ Siwon hyung ada?" Kibum sudah terbiasa memanggil Ibu Siwon dengan sebutan 'eomma' katanya agar lebih akrab

"Yah~ baru saja, Siwon pergi bersama teman-temannya. Kibummie mau tunggu Siwon?"

"Aaaahhh" Kibum merengek "Aniyo~ Gomawo eomma, bummie langsung pulang sajaa" ia menundukan badannya "Annyeonghaseyo~"

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo~~ Hati hati ya Kibummie" dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kibum

Setelah lelah sendiri menanti Siwon, Kibum memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan Siwon yang kian lama menjauh dari dirinya. Yang biasanya ulang tahun saling mengundang, sekarang tidak. Siwon sudah tidak pernah mengundang Kibum. Terkadang juga ketika mereka saling bertemu di jalan, tak pernah bersapaan. Entah apa yang merasuki Siwon sampai begitu kejamnya meninggal kan Kibum yang manis ini. Kibum juga sudah tidak mau lagi satu sekolah dengan Siwon, di **Sekolah Menengah Pertama** dia sudah berpisah dengan Siwon.

"Ryeonggu~" panggil namja manis yang memasang muka boring-nya

"Waeyo?" sahut yang dipanggil "masalah Siwon lagi huh?"

"Aishh~ memangnya masalah ku hanya dia saja apa?" namja manis itu menidurkan kepalanya di meja kantin "tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"6 april, besok Siwon ulang tahun" timpalnya sambil terkikik

"Eh i..iya" ia menegakan kepalanya "aku ingin mengucapinya nih hehe"

"Gotcha! Kau masih memikirkannya kan, Kibummie~" Ryeowook –Ryeong– menggoda dengan mencubit pipi Kibum

"Habis~ kenapa dia menjauh secara tiba-tiba, haaaaaishh" Kibum mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Minum dulu," Ryeowook menyodorkan jus jeruk kehadapan Kibum "Pulang sekolah kita main PS3 dirumah ku"

"Aku menginap saja ya? Besok hari minggu ini, eomma pasti mengijinkan" Kibum menyeruput jus tadi

"Baiklah~ kita akan begadang dan banyak makan" Ryeowook semangat

"Sekalian minum soju" Kibum menantang

"Bodoh!" Ryeowook memukul kepada Kibum "belum cukup umur!"

Pajama Party Ryeong's House

"Ya! Sudah jam 12 malam, kau tidak mengucapkannya?" si pemilik rumah mem-pause PS3nya

"Apa?" yang ditanya diam sejenak

"Kau jadi bodoh karena Siwon, Kibum-ah!" Ryeowook lagi-lagi memukul kepala Kibum

"Aku jadi bodoh, karena kau terus memukul kepala ku! Hih" Kibum mengusap kepalanya kasar

"Huuweeee, aku bodoh karena terlalu menggilainya"

Ryeowook tertawa keras mendengar pernyataan yang di lantunkan Kibum tadi "HAHAHA! Sebenarnya yang bodoh itu tuan Choi"

"Kau tertawa keras sekali, kamar mu kedap suara kan?"

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan cih~ sudah cepat kirim pesan kepadanya" greget "Siwon hyung~ saengilchukkahamnida from Kibum"

"Huweee takut" Kibum teriak lagi "Ck, lagi pula kalau aku kirim pasti gak di baca juga ㅠㅠ"

"Justru tidak akan dibaca itu, kau kirim kan saja, mau dibaca atau enggak juga yaudah" Ryeowook meminum susu coklat dihadapannya

"Benar juga ya ㅠㅠ" Kibum memasang tampang melas akut

"Tampang mu, Kibum-ah. Seperti orang yang ingin menembak perempuan saja, sedang kasmaran ya? Wkwkwkwk"

Kibum memberi deathglare, kemudian mengambil ponsel dan mengetik sebuah pesan

"Kau orang yang moody-an aku seram melihatmu" Ryeowook mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah ponsel Kibum "Dapat darimana nomor Siwon? Sering sms-an ya?"

"Dapat dari eomma~ aku tak pernah berkirim pesan. bagaimana pesannya? _Siwon hyung~ saengilchukkahamnida_, begitu saja?"

"Iyah~ tulis dibawahnya from Kibum Chubby" ia menunjuk layar ponsel Kibum

"Berlebihan" Kibum mendorong jauh Ryeowook.

Akhirnya Kibum mengirim pesan tersebut

5 menit…..

7menit….

"Belum dibalas, huweee" Ryeowook mengacuhkan ucapan Kibum

10 menit…

"Apa nomornya ganti ya? Miss call? Huwee tak mungkin"

18 menit…..

"EOM–"

"BERISIK! Mungkin saja dia membacanya, tapi tak mau dibalas" Ryeowook berteriak pada akhirnya

_Drrtttt ddrttttt_ _pesan baru tiba_

"AIGOOOO~ FROM CHOI SIWONNIE HYUNG!" Kibum menjingkrak "_Oh gomawo Kibum-ah_ terus pake tanda ^^ gituan, aigooo Ryeonggu~~ aigooo" ia mengguncang badan Ryeowook "ketika SMA nanti aku harus satu sekolah, huweeeeee~~~"

"Lega juga ya," Ryeowook memasang wajah haru biru/? "selamat Kibum-ah, walau hanya begitu saja. Aku juga senang, huweeeee"

"Ne~ ayo kita tidur. Lelah juga menunggu selama belasan menit" Kibum menyeka keringat di dahinya/?

"Tidurin/g" jawab Ryeowook

Semenjak kejadian, ulang tahun Siwon, Kibum bertekad untuk mendekati Siwon lagi. _Kibummie fighting! Ayo berjuang untuk prince charming mu!_

"Mwoya? Kenapa tidak melanjutkan di Korea saja? Kan kursus memasak disini juga bagus~ huwee" namja berkulit putih itu merengek

"Lagi pula orang tua ku juga akan pindah ke Italy, aku akan belajar memasak disana, membuat pasta" namja imut itu menaikan dan menurunkan alisnya /backsong : Listen to you~/

"Aku bagaimana? Hahh jahatnya" namja berkulit putih itu menyipitkan matanya

"Kibummie chagi tak perlu khawatir, tahun ajaran baru kan sudah bersama Choi Siwonnie hyung, fufufu" namja imut itu tertawa keras

"Ryeonggu~~ aku berjuang sendiri begitu? Ish~ awas saja kalau aku mengirimkan e-mail kepada mu dan kau tak membalasnya!" Kibum si namja berkulit putih mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Cinta itu memang harus diperjuangkan sendiri, dasar lover boy~" Ryeowook namja imut menepuk bahu Kibum "tenang saja, aku akan sering online di jejaring sosial, kau tak perlu khawatir~ aku selalu mendukung mu! Kibum-ah fighting!"

Ketika masa MOS, di sekolah baru

"Aish~ sunbae nya bermuka sangar" batin seorang Kibum sambil mendengar intruksi dari OSIS, matanya takberhenti-hentinya mengedarkan ke seluruh sekolah "Aku harus cari teman" "Siwon hyung mana? Dia pasti OSIS…" cerocosnya dalam hati

"Dan sekarang pembagian kelas!" celotehan sunbae tersebut membuat Kibum mengarahkan matanya kepada sunbae tersebut. Dan~~ Cha!

"Siwon hyung!" panggilnya dengan nada biasa, tetapi mengakibatkan banyak mata mengarah kepadanya, dan untungnya yang dipanggil tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. "Mianhae" ia menggeleng dan menunduk

Setelah mendapatkan pembagian kelas, Kibum mendapatkan kelas yang di pimpin oleh Siwon. Ahh mugkin Siwon juga mengatur semuanya.

"Siwon hyung~ I got you under my skin~!" ucap Kibum dalam hati sambil menepuk dahinya bahagia

"Wae?" ucap seseorang namja yang terlihat cuek terhadap MOS yang dijalaninya, terlihat dari barang bawaannya yang jauh berbeda dengan teman-temannya

"Aniyo" Kibum menggeleng cepat dan berjalan lebih dulu

"Chankaman" namja itu menahan tangan Kibum "Kyuhyun imnida, Cho Kyuhyun"

Kibum terperangah, melihat Kyuhyun itu, tiba-tiba saja berkenalan "Ah ne~ Kim Kibum imnida" seraya sedikit membungkuk "Sebaiknya cepat, kita hampir tertinggal jauh dengan kelompok"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kelompoknya

"Kau santai sekali? Kau tak membawa peralatan MOS huh?" tanya Kibum beruntun ketika sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk di kelas. Kibum dan Kyuhyun duduk satu meja,karena keduanya sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman di sekolah baru ini.

"Sebenarnya aku malas mengikuti hal bodoh ini. Tidak berguna, kita salah, tiba-tiba saja di bentak dan dihukum. Aneh kan?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ekspresi khas-nya yang malas

"Haha~ ini kan hanya have fun. Hanya menguji kita untuk disiplin, turuti saja" Kibum menggeleng

"Tapikan bodoh,lihat para yeoja dikuncir sampai delapan begitu. Haha, untung aku namja" Kyuhyun menunjuk beberapa yeoja yang didekatnya "Kau kenapa tidak dikuncir seperti mereka?"

"Ya! Aku namja juga!" Kibum menatap sinis Kyuhyun

"Kau terlalu manis buat seukuran namja, pipimu chubby huh" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Kibum

"EKHM! Annyeonghaseyo~" Kegiatan Kyuhyun dan Kibum tadi terhenti "Kami bertiga adalah sunbaenim kalian di kelas ini" lanjutnya dengan tegas

"Tunggu sebentar Kangin-ssi" namja yang berpostur tinggi dan mempunyai rambut hitam mengkilat memotong ucapan seseorang yang disebut Kangin tadi "Kim Kibum…" panggilnya

"Aku?" Kibum menanya balik, dengan ekspresi shock

"Bukan. Teman semeja-nya. Siapa namamu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida" jawab Kyuhyun tenang

"Kenapa tidak memakai peralatan MOS?" tanya nya kembali dengan dingin

"Aku tak tahu" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya

"Ck" namja itu memutar bola matanya "sebagai hukumannya, coba kau cari Lee Sungmin sunbae~ dan bawa kesini"

Kyuhyun berdiri dan menghampiri 3 sunbae yang ada di depan kelas "Apa Sungmin sunbae manis seperti dia?" Kyu menunjuk Kibum. Yang di tunjuk menepuk dahinya keras.

"Cari saja" Kyuhyun keluar kelas "Jangan sampai ada siswa/I MOS yang kelakuannya seperti Cho Kyuhyun tadi, arraseo?"

"Ne" ucap serempak anak-anak di kelas

"Perkenalkan, Choi Siwon imnida" ucap namja tinggi bersurai hitam mengkilat yang mengintrogasi Kyuhyun

"Kim Youngwoon imnida,kalian bisa panggil Kangin, agar lebih akrab" ucap namja yang bentuk badanya lebih besar daripada Siwon, sambil tersenyum mesum/?

"Dan aku Zhoumi, aku beretnis China" ucap namja yang paling tinggi dari semua sunbae yang memperkenalkan, rambutnya juga sedikit kemerahan

"Dan aku Lee Sungmin…. Annyeonghaseyoo yeorobun~" ucap namja berambut blonde masuk bersama Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan aegyo

"Aku sudah menemukannya, sunbae" Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan

"Memanggnya Kyu ini kenapa huh?" tanya Sungmin menaikan alisnya "dia anak yang ramah dan tampan" Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata 'tampan' dari bibir M Sungmin, mengeluarkan smirk

"Dia tak membawa peralatan MOS" jawab Zhoumi "kau boleh duduk Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan kembali duduk di samping Kibum

"Sungmin sunbae sangat manis, Kyu~" bisik Kibum greget

"Hehe~ iya… Aku aneh dengan sekolah ini, memperbolehkan siswa/i nya mewarnai rambutnya" Kyuhyun mengangguk aneh "lihat Koala itu, berambut merah"

"Koala? Siapa?" Kibum bingung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun

"Koala~ itu yang mempersilahkan aku duduk"

"Haha, Zhoumi sunbae? Benar juga ya XD" Kibum menahan tawanya

"Iya, sunbae yang gemuk itu seperti raccoon kkkkkk" tawa Kyuhyun

"Iya~ raccoon sunbae itu namanya Kangin. Wkwkw, sunbae yang satu lagi seperti Kuda~ kalau berlari sangat cepat, namanya Siwon" celoteh Kibum sambil terkikik

"Kau kenal darimana Siwon itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan ekspresi sedikit cemburu

"Teman TK ku dulu, oh ya, Sungmin sunbae juga seperti kelinci kkkk, gigi depannya yang membuat dia lucu kkkk~" gelaknya

"Hahahaha~ ini sekolah atau kebun binatang ya? Hahaha" Tawa Kyuhyun menggelegar

_BRRAAKKK_ Papan tulis digebrak oleh Siwon "Kau Kibum dan Kyuhyun, keluar dari kelas"

Kyuhyun dan Kibum menutup mulutnya kaget

"Keluar! Hormat kepada bendera didepan!" Siwon menatap keduanya tajam. Akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dengan terburu-buru

"Kau sihh huh" Kibum mendorong punggung Kyuhyun

"Gwenchanayo~ yang penting kita bahagia kan? KKkk" Kyuhyun sudah mengambil posisi hormat di depan bendera

"Sinar mataharinya terik. Arrghh, panas" Kibum mengikuti postur Kyuhyun

"Hmm, tapi iyakan? Seperti kebun binantang? Ada Kuda, Raccoon, Koala, Kelinci hahahah, aku harap ada Monyet" celoteh Kyuhyun

"Hahahah~ aku juga ingin ada ikan disini.. Kkk aneh kan? Kalau kau apa Kyu?"

"Apa apanya? Aku devil" Kyuhyun menujukan evil smirk kepada Kibum

"Huu~ seram -_- aku penunggang kuda saja kkk" jawab Kibum

"Mau main kuda-kuda-an? Bersama aku saja,aku kuat kok" Kyuhyun menatap yakin Kibum

"Bodoh!" Kibum memukul kepala Kyuhyun keras "Mesum"

"Hahahahaha"

"YA! KALIAN~!" suara yang tak asing bagi mereka berdua menggema lagi

Kyuhyun dan Kibum saling menatap "dia lagi…."

"Kalian benar-benar ya! Sudah dihukum masih bercanda hah?! Sekarang turun 5…"

"lima doang" ucap Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengambil posisi push up

"..5 seri, mulai!"

"Aigoo aigoo~ Siwon hyung, eh sunbae~ please jangan 5 seri aisshh" mohon Kibum "3 seri hyung?"

"4 seri" Siwon masih menatap angkuh dan dingin

"3 seri~ yayayaya?" Kibum mengeluarkan wajah melasnya

"Okay 3 seri lakukan!" Siwon bertoleransi

"2 seri boleh gak hyung?" Kibum tersenyum manis, dan dibalas oleh Siwon dengan deathglare

"3 seri atau 6 seri? Cepat lakukan!"

"Hhhh" Kyuhyun berdecak sebal

"Satu!" Siwon mulai menghitung, dan Kibum dan Kyuhyun mulai dengan push up-nya

"Dua….. Tiga… Empat…. Lima….. Lanjutkan sendiri, awas saja kalau tak sampai 3 seri~ banyak mata-mata yangmengawasi kalian" Siwon berbalik

"Hmm" Kyuhyun mendehem tanda setuju

"Sebenarnya dia baik, aku saja waktu TK pernah dikasih air mineral dan aku menghabiskannya sebelum dia minum, wkwk dia juga tampan kan? Kkk. Apalagi jika dia tersenyum" cerocos Kibum lagi, padahal Siwon belum terlalu jauh dari mereka

"Itukan dulu, sekarang mana? Memangnya aku tak tampan hah?" Kyuhyun memasang wajah sebal akut

"Ya ya~ aku tau" Kibum konsen lagi dengan push up nya

Seseorang yang tak jauh dari TKP tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar tuturan katanya, dan tentunya Kibum tak tahu mengenai hal tersebut.

"Nanti kau mau masuk ekstrakulikuler mana?" ucap Kibum sambil mengunyah sandwich bekalnya

"Aku tak mau ikut begituan, aku ingin masuk OSIS" jawab Kyuhyun yang mengunyah bekal yang diberikan Kibum

"Aha! Sama aku juga~ pasti ingin mengejar Sungmin hyung kan?"

"Nahahaha, iya benar sekali~ Ayo kita berusaha masuk OSIS!"

"Baiklah!" _Demi dekat dengan Siwon hyung lagi~ _ucapnya dalam hati

Dengan keinginan yang tegih untuk masuk OSIS, Kyuhyun dan Kibum semakin giat belajar dan serius untuk memasuki test OSIS. Dari segi, kepandaian, segi fisik dan segi logika. Setelah diawasi dua bulan, barulah terpilih menjadi anggota OSIS, dan juga pergantian ketua OSIS.

"Choi Siwon terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS, hasil voting sudah diumumkan. Nanti pulang sekolah akan diadakan pembentukan susunan organisasi baru" ucap namja yang wajahnya mirip Matsuken *lho Kyuhyun maksudnya

"Kenapa harus hari ini? Haduhh" desah lawan bicaranya

"Tak tahu~ pokoknya kau harus datang!" ucap Kyuhyun berlalu

Kibum duduk paling belakang di kelas pertemuan sesame OSIS, Kyuhyun? Biasalah dia dudu dengan Sungmin yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Hoamm" Kibum menguap, pantas sajalah dia menguap waktu sudah menunjukan jam 5 sore. Badannya diporsir dari jam setengah tujuh. Dan sampai saat ini belum pulang

"Kita mulai saja, agar pulangnya lebih cepat" ucap ketua OSIS baru, Choi Siwon dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih sama, datar dan dingin "Pertama-tama yang saya pilih jadi sekertraris adalah…. Kim Kibum"

"Weits? Dia kan masih anak baru?" komentar satu anak

"Iya~ biasanya yang menjadi sekertaris adalah perempuan" komentar lainnya

"Sekertaris keduanya baru perempuan, kau saja ya Tiffany Hwang?" Siwon menunjuk perempuan di depannya

"Okay sunbaenim" Tiffany mengeluarkan eye smile andalannya

"Sekertaris baru, Kim Kibum silahkan maju" panggil Siwon

Sedangkan yang dipanggil, menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara dua tangannya yang dia lipat, sepertinya dia tertidur

"Kim Kibum!" panggil Siwon sekali lagi

"Kibum-ah yak!" Kyuhyun –yang berada di depannya– mengguncangkan tubuh Kibum "kau di panggil ketua OSIS baru hey~!"

"Hm?" mata Kibum mengerjap, dilihatnya semua orang memandangi dirinya "Waeyo?"

"Silahkan maju Kim Kibum~ kau menjadi sekertaris… Tolong bantu aku menyusun organisasi baru" ucap Siwon tenang

"Oh, ne sunbaenim"

"Gomawo hyung, sudah diantarkan sampai depan rumah… Heheh" Kibum membungkuk kaku "mau makan malam bersama? Sudah lama kan tidak bareng-bareng lagi" ia menggaruk tengkuknya tanda gugup

"Ah ne, terimakasih kembali. Lain kali saja, kita makan bersama~ aku pulang dulu" Siwon tersenyum dan membuat Kibum mematung "Bye~" senyumnya sekali lagi. Kibum melemah melihat senyuman maut seorang Siwon

Ketika Siwon sudah menjauh dari hadapannya… Kibum berlari dan berteriak sekuat tenaga, hatinya begitu berbunga-bunga, sudah lama dia tidak melihat senyum teman TK-nya itu.

"Aishhhh~ CHOI SIWON, senyummu memabukan ku!" Kibum mengusap wajahnya nya yang memerah

_Drrtt ddrrtttt_ pesan baru tiba

From : Siwon hyung

Oh ya aku lupa, apa kau malam ini ada acara? Aku ingin mengajak mu bermalam dirumah ku. Ah maksudku, bukan untuk hal-hal yang aneh. Aku baru tau, kalau kita harus menyusun proposal dan organisasi baru. Kau sebagai sekertaris OSIS harus membantu ku. Tapi kalau kau tak bisa atau eomma mu tidak mengizinkan, tak apa. Kalau kau bisa, langsung balas pesan ini. Nanti aku akan menjemput mu

"EOMMAAAAA~~~ ijin kan aku bermalam di rumah Siwon hyung ne? Aku jadi sekertaris OSIS, dan Siwon hyung menjadi ketua OSIS~~ ada suatu proposal yang harus dikerjakan bersama… IZINKAN AKU YA EOMMAAA~" Kibum berteriak sambil melompat-lompat bahagia

"Yasudahh~ tapi makan malam dulu"

"NEEEE~"

To : Siwon hyung

Aku bisa hyung~ tapi tunggu sekitar 30menit ya, aku mau makan malam dulu

From : Siwon hyung

Ahh terimakasih Kibum, baiklah kau tunggu aku ya.

_Brrmmm Brrmmm_ suara motor Siwon sudah terdengar di depan rumah Kibum

"Eomma aku pergi dulu~ bye~ bye~" teriak Kibum

"Nee~" balas eomma Kibum

"Terimakasih Kibum-ssi, ayo cepat naik" ucap Siwon tanpa senyum

_'__Aihh~ kembali ke suasana canggung~ kukira dia akan seperti tadi, ketika pulang sekolah'_ ucap Kibum sambil menaiki motor Siwon

Choi's House

"Aigoo~~ Kibummie~ akhirnya main juga kesini, sudah lama tak berkunjung" teriak Siwon eomma mendapati Kibum yang berdiri di depannya "Kau sudah makan? Kebetulan eomma juga membuat kimbab lho"

"Heheh, ne eomma~ Aih, kimbab… Aku mau dong. Tapi sayang bummie sudah makan" ucap Kibum pada akhirnya

"Siwon-ah bawa Kimbab dan makanan ini ke atas" ucap Siwon eomma

"Kibum-ah langsung ke kamar ku saja~ kamar ku masih yang lama kok" suruh Siwon

"Okeh hyung"

Kibum menaiki tangga menuju kamar Siwon. Ketika di buka, benar-benar masih original. Benar-benar sama seperti jaman-jamannya TK, dari cat tembok masih sama warna biru langit, dari poster poster spiderman, tata letak lemari, meja belajar dan tempat tidur masih sama. Yang membuat berbeda hanya lebih banyak buku-buku pelajaran yang berserakan. Kalau jaman TK buku cerita dan komik yang mendominasi.

_Ceklekk_ pintu kamar terbuka "haha, benar benar tidak ada yang berubah hyung~"

"Yap" Siwon meletakan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman di karpet kamarnya "Aku harap mala mini proposal dan susunan organisasi bisa selesai mala mini" ia menuju meja belajar dan menghidupan laptopnya "Ini juga ada contoh-contohnya"

"Oihh~ okay" Kibum duduk di depan laptop tersebut, kemudia menmbuka aplikasi pengolah kata

"Ini ada jus jeruk dan kimbab" Siwon meletakannya di samping laptop

"Terimakasih hyung~"

_Tik tok tik tok tik_

2 jam dalam kesunyian, Kibum yang masih bertekun dalam laptop dan Siwon yang menonton sambil mengunyah buah Apel. Siwon melirik ke arah Kibum, di ceknya pekerjaan Kibum.

"Sudah sampai mana?" Siwon mensejajarkan matanya ke depan laptop, kedua tangannya menahan di kursi yang Kibum duduki, wajanya juga tepat disamping wajah Kibum, membuat wajah Kibum merah padam

"Sebentar lagi juga selesai, hyung" Kibum menghentikan aktifitas mengetiknya ketika, Siwon memeluk dan meletakan dahinya di pundak Kibum.

"Oh baguslah~" desahan nafas Siwon mengenai leher Kibum, yang membuatnya sedikit geli "cepat mengetiknya, sebentar lagi ada film bagus" ia melepas pelukan dan mencubit pipi Kibum

Kibum mengangguk kaku, ia merasakan pipinya seperti kepiting rebus,merah dan panas. Dia langsung menenggak jus jeruk disampingnya.

_Tik tok tik tok_

"Selesai~" Kibum menyimpan dokumen yang dia ketik "hhmm, hyung ingin melihat hasilnya sebelum aku matikan?" tanyanya sambil memandang Siwon

"Aku sudah percaya kepada mu, langsung matikan saja" Siwon masih asik dengan TV "Ayo kemari, filmnya sudah mulai"

"Ne" Kibum membawa turun gelas sisa jus jeruk dan piring berisikan Kimbab "Ooooohhh~ soju, kue kering, kimbab, kimchi, udon, snack..." ia melihat berbagai macam makanan disekeliling Siwon

"Hyung~ aku bagi soju nya ne?"

"Ambil saja~ jangan kebanyakan" Siwon mengunyah snack kentang dan matanya tetap memandang TV

"Hyung sering makan malam juga? Memangnya tidak takut gemuk?" Kibum menenggak soju

"Tidak juga, kalau makan malam paginya langsung lari pagi"

"Ohh~ hyung sering begadang?" tanya Kibum lagi dengan mulut yang sedang mengunyah

"Tidak juga"

"Hmm, hyung kenapa jarang senyum? Hyung juga jadi dingin gitu… Pas TK hyung sering banget senyum" tanya Kibum panjang lebar "eh"

"Sudah berapa tegak soju yang kau minum hah?" Siwon menatap Kibum

"Baru 5 sloki~ m..mianhae hyung kalau salah bertanya" Kibum menutu mulutnya

"Jangan minum soju lagi~ nanti pertanyaan mu akan di jawab nanti pagi" Siwon kembali menatap TV

"Sudah kau tidur sana~ mata mu sudah menghitam"

"Baiklah~" Kibum berjalan ke arah kasur "Good nite hyungg~"

"Ne…" Siwon tersenyum kecil, yang sayangnya Kibum tak bisa melihatnya, akibat soju tadi Kibum langsung lemah tak berdaya dan tidur.

_Tengg tong tinggg tenggg_ suara pukulan panci dan wajan memekakan telinga "Siwon-ah bangunnnnnn! Hei jam berapa ini hah?" teriak Siwon eomma di depan pintu kamar anaknya

"Kibum-ah? Kau sudah bangun hah?"

Sedangkan yang ada di dalam kamar,

"Mhhh, sebentar lagi, emangnya jam berapa sih elah" Siwon mengeliat

"JAM BERAPA JAM BERAPA! GAK PERLU TAU JAM BERAPA! CEPAT BANGUN~ SARAPAN OLAHRAGA SANA!" teriak sang Eomma

"Biarin" Siwon menenggelamkan wajahnya ke punggung seseorang

"BANGUNN! KIBUM-AH, SIWON! BANGUNN" teriak lagi

"Aihh~" Kibum mengerjap kan matanya, dia lupa bahwa sekarang dia ada di rumah orang "Ne eomma aku bangun"Kibum berusaha untuk duduk tapi, badanya terkunci oleh tangan Siwon yang memeluk pinggangnya"Huweeee eomma~ Siwon hyung gak bisa minggir" teriak Kibum

"SIWON-AH BANGUN NAK! JANGAN TINDIHIN KIBUM!" teriaknya lagi sambil memukul pintu kamar Siwon

"Gak di tindihin kok, huwee serem banget tindihin masa, wkwk huweee" Kibum merajuk "Siwon hyung geser dong~ ayo bangunn" Kibum berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Siwon

"Aduhh tunggu, ck" wajah Siwon berpindah/? ke tengkuk Kibum, itu membuat Kibum bergidik deru nafas Siwon membuat Kibum benar-benar tak bisa bergerak

"Huweee eommaa~" dan tak ada balasan dari sang eomma

"Kau pakai shampoo apa? Wangi sekali hmm" Siwon mencium tengkuk Kibum

"Ahh hyungg, jebaallll. EOMMAA~ KUKIRA PINTUNYA TIDAK DI KUNCI DEH, TOLOONGG" teriak Kibum

"Ssttttt" Siwon berdesis

BRAAAKKK well, pintu kamar Siwon terbuka. Memang benar pintunya tidak dikunci. Jadi buat apa, Siwon eomma teriak-teriak dan membuat suaranya serak, mengorbankan panci-nya rusak. Hadohh ini ibu-ibu -_-

"Astagahh, Siwon-ah itu anak orang, nak… Jangan kaya gitu, Kibum gak bisa nafas. Hehh ayo bangun!" Sang Eomma menarik selimut yang dipakai anaknya. Siwon akhirnya bangun "Siwon Kibum sikat gigi sana, Siwon kasih sikat gigi yang baru. Cuci muka habis itu kebawah, sarapan"

"Hmm~" Siwon mengangguk "Ayo Kibum-ah!" ia berjalan gontai-gantai

Di meja makan

"Gimana tidurnya Kibum? Siwon rusuh gak?" tanya sang eomma "sudah lama ya kalian gak bareng-bareng"

"Ne eomma, Siwon hyung serem kalau tidur. Hehehe, kangen nih sama kimbab buatan eomma~ semalem kimbabnya kurang" Kibum memakan kimbab

"Kalau makan jangan sambil ngomong" celetuk Siwon

"Biarin ah~ makan yang banyak Kibum, biar pipi ya makin chubby yah hahaah" lanjut eomma

"Haha, jangan juga ah, berat bawa pipi gemuk hehe. Eh iya eomma, Siwon hyung kenapa jadi dingin gitu sih? Jarang senyum lagi" bisik Kibum, tapi tetap saja suaranya masih terdengar jelas oleh Siwon

"Ahh tidak tahu, dia aneh. Mungkin terlalu stress dengan pelajaran, padahal eomma udah bilang gak boleh terlalu stress."

"Hhhh~ aku selesai makan" Siwon memundurkan piringnya "Kibum cepat habiskan makannya aku tunggu di luar"

"Eomma, Siwon hyung orang yang moody-an aku ngeri"

"Biarkan saja, dia masih orang yang baik kok"

"KIBUM-AH CEPAAT" teriak Siwon

"Mau kemana memangnya?" tanya Kibum

"Mengajak mu tanding lari~ kuruskan pipi mu itu" jawab Siwon

"Memangnya dengan lari bisa membuat pipi kurus? Bukannya hyung yang bilang, makan yang banyak biar pipinya makin chubby?"

"Satuu….. Dua… Ya!" Siwon lari mendahului Kibum

"Hyung jahaaaaaatttttttt~" Kibum berlari mengejar Siwon "Aishh hahaha"

"Kau tak akan bisa mengejarku ahahahah" Siwon tertawa

"Yaaa! Pertunjukan senyum mu hyung! Kau jahat ih hosh hosh" Kibum terus mengejar Siwon

"Kejar aku dulu, baru aku mempertunjukan senyum ku Hahahah" Siwon menurunkan kecepatan larinya

"Hmm, baiklah!" Kibum berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menggapai sang pujangga/?

Ia semakin dekat dengan punggung Siwon, berlari, berlari dan happp ia lompat ke punggung Siwon.

"Hoiii, hyung~ huahahahah… Hhh hhh hh" Kibum tertawa lebar "Ayo hyung senyumm" ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Siwon

"Kau kan tidak bisa mendahuluiku, buat apa aku senyum hah?" Siwon kembali ke sifat dinginnya dan

berjalan pelan

"Hihh~ manusia es jahat" Kibum meruntuki Siwon "gendong aku ihh, aku capek harus menahan seperti ini" Siwon berdehem menuruti perintah Kibum

Siwon merasakan nafas Kibum yang masih memburu di sekitar pundaknya. Dia benar-benar kelelahan, memang dari dulu Kibum tidak terlalu kuat untuk berlari jauh. Siwon berjalan menuju taman bermain.

"Duduk dulu di ayunan, aku akan kembali" Siwon menurunkan Kibum, dan dibalas dengan deheman

Tak berapa lama, Siwon kembali dan memberi Kibum satu botol mineral

"Memangnya tidak ada minuman yang berwarna?" Kibum memasang wajah muram

Siwon tak menjawab, keadaan sunyi kembali… Hanya ada jeritan anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

"Hyuunggg" panggilnya dan Siwon menoleh "Bisa menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi malam dan ketika sarapan tadi?"

"Benar kata eomma aku stress" Siwon menjawab dan duduk di depan Kibum

"Kan kau sering bermain dengan teman-temanmu, kenapa jadi stress?" _'seharusnya aku yang stress, menunggu mu sampai berjuta juta tahun, sampai akhirnya kita bersama seperti ini'_

"Sebenarnya aku tidak pergi bersama teman-teman, aku pergi sendiri untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh, eh tapi sama saja"

"Kenapa stress? Soal pelajaran? Hyung kan pintar"

"Bukan…"

Kibum menatap lekat Siwon "Jadi?"

"Sebenarnya…"

"Apaaa?"

"Aku mencintai seorang Kim Kibum" Siwon menatap Kibum tak berdaya

_Srassshhhhhh_ wajah Kibum seketika memerah, mendengar pernyataan seorang yang selama ini dia sayangi. Jantungnya juga berdegup kencang seperti gendering mau perang/?

"Perasaan ini sudah lama terpendam, ku kira perasaan ini hanya perasaan teman saja atau cinta anak kecil, ternyata sampai saat ini, itu tidak berubah"

Kibum mengalami sport jantung sekarang

"Aku mungkin sudah gila dengan keadaan ini, ditambah lagi ketika masa SMP kau tidak satu sekolah… Tapi mendengar kau satu SMA dengan ku… Itu rasanya huiihhh"

"Makanya aku jarang tersenyum, m..m..mianhae, membuat mu merasa tak nyaman dengan sikap ku yang berubah-ubah. Aku gugup, aku bingung harus melakukan apa ketika aku bersama mu."

Kibum yang memperhatikan setiap kata yang diucapkan orang yang didepannya hanya mampu diam, air mata mengalir begitu mulus di pipinya

"Kibum-ah, saranghae" Siwon mendekat ke wajah Kibum dan mengecup bibir merah yang ada dihadapannya

"Hyunggg" Kibum langsung menubruk Siwon yang berada di depannya "Huweeeeee, hyung ternyata lebih jahat dari perkiraan ku"

"Hyung pikir aku tidak stress menghadapi semua ini hah? Hyung gak pernah ngucapin selamat ulang tahun selama beberapa tahun… Kalau ketemu hyung selalu buang muka."

"Hyungg jahaatt, se-enaknya saja mengambil hatiku, dan membuat ku tersiksa. Hikss,"

"Hyuungg nado saranghaee~ maaf aku belum bisa membalas ciuman mu, muka ku sepertinya sudah sangat merah"

Siwon mengusap surai Kibum "Hehehe, mianhae Kibummie chagi~ you're mine sekarang kkkk"

"Oiiihh hyung tersenyum, pertunjukan lagi hyung" Kibum mengarahkan wajahnya ke wajah Siwon, dan benar saja, wajahnya sangat merah

"Hahaha, wajahmu merah sekali" Siwon mencubit pipi chubby Kibum

"Ohh hyunggg~ pipi bolong mu aigooo" _Cup cup_ Kibum mencium kedua pipi Siwon

"Sekarang, kita kembali ke rumah atau bermain?"

"Ayo kita bermain! Hyung kita ke lotte world yuk~"

"Baiklah~ ayo aku gendong sampai ke rumah"

"Kajja! Yuhuuuuu~ Saranghaee saranghaee chu chu"

**THE END**

n/b:ff repost teman's.

Salam sejahtera dari kayumanisbanget ^^~


End file.
